forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiko Sakamoto
"Honestly I don't need you looking out for me shitty old man, sit back while I work. I don't need to deal with you getting killed." - Tina Appearance Tina is a five foot seven Demon with icy white skin with risen black veins. She has chocolate brown hair which she usually cuts to have her left bands longer than the right and is done into a single bun in the back. Her eyes are often a jet black color, though they have been shown to turn to an overly bright red color when her powers are active. When on duty she usually wears a common butlers uniform, a pair of black slacks and a black vest. This is matched with a creme colored button down shirt with a large ribbon done around the collar in a large bow. All the while she wears a pair of common black slacks with the stitching done around the sides and top of her shoes. In her demon form she loses her clothing as well as all hair on her body except her head. She loses all sexual dimorphism, her body seeming almost doll like in nature. Her hair turns into an overly bright silver color with the hair becoming almost blade like when it curls. She has dark gray skin, almost metallic with purple splotches that constantly change color located on her forearms, upper arms, along her sides, inner thighs, and her calves. She grows a pair of overly thick horns, hooking from behind her ears to her forehead before curling forward. Another note is that her eyes remain jet black with red pupils. Her body is finally adorned with large spike growing from her shoulders, elbows, and shoulder blades. Personality and Interests Interests Being the simplistic person that she is, she only has two main interests. Those being murder and cookies. Due to her background as being trained as a weapon, she has learned to enjoy all forms of havoc and murder, in fact they were some of the only things that she can enjoy at all. Other than that, she is shown to be overly fond of cookies, often seen eating entire packages of them privately. Personality Tina is shown to be overly loyal but only when it comes to the person who has been contracted as her Master. In this case Sky Kazahana, this is because the contract forces her to entrust herself to the person assigned as her master and no one else. Other than that she becomes extremely hostile towards every person around her, only showing any form of self control around those her Master has deemed as those who she must restrain herself around. Often this leads to her still being overly critical and rude, yet not moving to attack. Due to her time within her own world she has become overly cautious towards other people, often staying weary and choosing either isolation or to stay with her Master. This all comes together with her being extremely simplistic, to the point she sees things in the purest sense of black and white, allowing no moral gray areas. There is however a small bit of her which only shines through around Sky. Due to him being one of the first to truly open up and connect to her, Tina has decided that he is one of the few people to actually see her true nature. Around him she becomes overly childish and cute, often teasing him and becoming rather playful. She will become overly affectionate, often hugging and cuddling up to him, even going so far as to sit on or around him just so that she could be held or wrapped up in his tails. When she is like this, she has been shown to be overly childish; pouting, whining, and even going so far as to start cry when Sky denies her. Gear Terremoto Nature Ring Terremoto Hellbox Nymph Terremoto Box Ent ent Terremoto Box Saphirra Dragon Kazahana Mist Ring ''' '''Kazahana Box Verde Abilities Species Abilities Demons Corruption As a demon she has access to the powers of corruption within her body as well as the demonic powers that the corruption brings. She is a High Demon, which means she is unable to reach the higher levels of demonhood but still has access to the powers of pulling free if not harming souls as she sees fit. Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Cursed Eyes History Born to two parents who she will never know Tina was taken in by her step-mother right after birth, leaving her to never know her true family. She was then raised within one of the many Shadow Worlds, in this case a small Reality Marble of Silver Keep. Since she was born the people of Silver Keep were using her to test new spells and curses, one of which stuck with her for the rest of her life. It was because of this she has been cursed with what is known as the Cursed Eyes, which had been taken from her mother. These eyes carry with them the curse of the sword smith Masamue, this caused all of the rage, anger, madness, and betrayal of all others members of the family to be passed into her through the curse. This is what formed the overly large dragon mar on her back and caused it too become permanently sealed onto her back. Naming Trivia Category:The Kazahana Category:The Terremoto